Hidden Love
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: (by Chopped) Mariku has been harboring a… slight crush on his hikari for quite some time. How will he reveal his love to Malik? Warning: Yaoi, extreme OOC, and major fluff!


Summary: Mariku has been harboring a… slight crush on his hikari for quite some time. How will he reveal his love to Malik? Warning: Yaoi, extreme OOC, and major fluff!

A/N: This is Chopped's first fanfic! YAY.

Chopped: Heh heh, I love this fanfic. It's so cute!

Leeks: Meh, it lacks Bakura.

Chopped: Shut up, baka. IT'S BRONZESHIPPING TIME!

Leeks:** *facepalm***

Mariku: This fanfic is a monstrosity…

Chopped: Oh, you know you like it. Stop trying to hide your feeling for Malik, Riku-kun!

Mariku: …Slenderman will be seeing you shortly.

Malik: DISCLAIMER! All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. ChoppedLeeks does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If they did, well… let's just say Anzu would be decapitated in every episode.

Chopped: Mmm… maimed, bloody corpses.

Leeks: ONWARD! TO CHOPPED'S OVERDONE FLUFF!

Hidden Love

By Chopped  
Pairing: Bronzeshipping (Mariku x Malik)

Mariku= the Yami, Malik= the Hikari. Duh.

POV: Mariku

Rating: T for smooches and some strong language. HEHE.

Sometimes I wonder if I am worth anything to you. I wonder if you would be better off without me. Would you cry if I left you? I guess it doesn't matter, because I would never do such a thing. You mean too much to me. In fact, you mean everything to me. I would be nothing without you, because… what is the dark without the light?

But I have started to think you don't feel the same way. I know you don't hate me, because you did bring me back from the Shadow Realm and give me my own body and all, but... what made you do it? Was it because you missed me? Was it because you felt empty without me? Or was it because you felt guilty? I can only guess. But, secretly, I hope it was because you love me. I know, I know, it's highly unlikely. I've done horrible things to you in the past. Because hate is all I knew. I tormented you constantly, I made you contemplate suicide, I drove you fucking insane. But worst of all, I killed your father. I am truly sorry, please believe me. He hurt you. He made you cry. All I could do was sit back and watch. Do you know how hard it is for me to see you cry, my light? So I hope that you know that I killed him because I couldn't help it. Because I had to. Because I love you, my hikari. I thought it would make you happy, but I was wrong. Humans can be strange like that, sometimes. I will never truly understand emotions. Hell, my own emotions confuse me sometimes. Like when you brought me back from the Shadow Realm, and I looked deep into your eyes, I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I wanted to pull you into a tight embrace and never let you go. That feeling never went away. It bubbles up in my stomach every time I see you, and it becomes nearly unbearable when you touch me. I asked Bakura about it once, but he just laughed and hit me upside the head. I guess I'll never really understand it. I wish I could tell you how I feel, but as I said before, you probably would never feel the same. And it's understandable, after all I've done to you. But it hurts all the same.

_Hurt._

That's a feeling I've gotten used to. It's the feeling I get whenever I hear the door slam behind you when you leave our apartment. It's the feeling I get when you reject me when I try to hold your hand. It's the feeling I feel right now, staring at the ceiling of my cold and dark bedroom. I've been like this for hours now, lying on top of my bed, counting the small cracks in the ceiling. I don't have much to do but think, and wait for you to get home. You've been out with Ryou and Bakura all day, and I can't relax until I know that you are home safe. I just hope that Bakura won't tell you about my feelings. It's probably not the best idea to tell him everything, but he's my only friend. Aside from you, of course. I guess I could call you my friend, but the bond between a yami and a hikari is very complicated. I wish it weren't. I wish I could tell you everything, and then we would live together for the rest of our lives, happily in love. But of course, it isn't that easy. I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you for three years now. Now you're 19, with a job, and you're going to college. You are barely home, and when you are, you are either sleeping or studying. So we don't have much time to talk.

Dark thoughts begin to cloud my mind... _What goes on when you are gone? What if you have fallen in love with someone else?_

I have stopped counting the cracks on the ceiling, and I am now feeling a lump form in my throat. It's a weird feeling, and now my eyes are beginning to sting. Suddenly, water starts to drip from my eyes, and down my cheeks. I try to make it stop, but I just end up curling in a ball, and it gets worse. I am now gasping for air, and whimpering your name. The water keeps coming, and I clutch at my aching heart. My heart is throbbing in my empty chest and the pain is unbearable. What is happening to me? Why am I crying? I don't like it.

I've seen you cry before, hikari. Lots of times. Sometimes you would come home from school, sobbing, and you would immediately rush into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind you. I wish I could help you, hold you until you smiled again. But you would just stay in there, sometimes for hours. I heard you gasping and choking on your tears, and all I could do was listen. I wonder if your heart felt the same as mine does now. But I still don't understand why I'm crying. The idea of you loving someone else upset me, I guess. But I think the worst thing is, is that it could totally happen. In fact, you might have already fallen in love with someone else, and not even told me. My heart feels like it's bleeding at this point, so I try to drain out the pain. I shut my swollen eyes. While still shuddering from all of the sobbing, I try to drown all of the dark thoughts that flood my mind. I curl up even tighter and wrap myself in my cape. I squeeze my teary eyes tightly, and eventually fall into an uneasy sleep.  
My eyes immediately snap open when I hear the familiar sound of a lock being turned. I sit up on my bed and listen closely as your footsteps head in my direction. Then my door creaks open, and I see your bright, purple eyes peep in.

"Hi, Mariku-sama. I'm glad you're awake. I-I have to tell you something…" You say, you're voice sounding small and nervous, almost like you're whimpering.

You enter my room. You take a few steps closer, and upon inspection, I see that your violet eyes are rimmed with red. It looks like I'm not the only one who has been crying today. What has made you upset, my light? You look down to the floor and bite your lip, and I see tears dripping from your eyes. Your hands are shaking as you run a hand through your hair.

"Please don't hate me for this, Mariku…"

Suddenly I find you clung to my chest, sobbing into my shirt. I feel heat rise to my face, and I instinctively pet your soft hair to comfort you. You choke on your tears and tighten your grip around me. It goes on like this for a while, and when your cries begin to cease, you look up into my eyes.

"Mariku… I-I'm in love with you." You hide your face with my cape again. "I know it's weird, please don't hurt me." You whimper, your small voice muffled.

I am completely frozen. I stare at the wall, waiting for a response to pop up in my head. You begin to shiver, and I look down. I've wanted to tell you for three years, and this was my chance. I rub your back in an attempt to calm you down, and then I let it all pour out.

"Hikari. I love you too. I love you so, so much. I've felt this way for so long, I could barely take it anymore. It makes me feel like the happiest person in the world to know that you feel the same way."

You stop shivering, and look up at me. "R-really? I don't know what to say," You sniff and rub your nose, "I thought you hated me. Every time I got close to you… you would just turn red with anger and back away…"

I chuckle and lean down to kiss your forehead. "I was blushing, my light".

You giggle, and your cheeks turn bright pink. "Oh…" You say, sounding relieved.

I wrap my arms around you, and sigh in content. You smell sweet, like lavender. I rest my head against yours, and close my eyes. My dream has finally come true, and it feels good. Embracing you like this is like heaven to me. I begin to drift off to sleep, listening to your soft breathing like it's music. But my eyes flutter open when I hear your soft voice whisper to me.

"Hey, Riku?" You ask, sounding nervous again.

"Mmm?" I mumble, too sleepy to talk. You lift your head, our amethyst eyes meeting once again.

"Kiss me?" You look up at me, your eyes sparkling innocently.

I stare at your soft, pink lips, and a knot forms in my stomach. I've never kissed anyone before, and I begin to panic. What if I do it wrong? Would you not love me anymore? But as I submerge myself in your loving gaze, I begin to relax. I take a deep breath, and watch as you lick your lips. I'm ready.

I tilt your head up and close my eyes as I close the small distance between us. Our lips touch, and it sends an electric feeling throughout my body. I've never felt anything like this before… It feels so good, so right. It's almost as if my entire life, my entire existence, has been leading up to this moment. You bury your hands in my hair, and we both curiously part our lips against each other. I let you slip your tongue into my mouth, and I moan softly at the new feeling. After another few moments of pure bliss, we surface for air, our breath coming out as harsh panting. I stare deep into your desperate gaze and feel a warm sensation rush to my stomach. You tighten you're grip around my waist, and smile up at me. I look down to find your face flushed in pink, your soft lips wet, and your purple eyes hazy with lust. It is the most beautiful sight in the world to me. I lift my hand and run it through your soft, golden hair. You lift your head and kiss me desperately one more time.

When you separate your lips from mine, you whisper "Thank you, yami."

I tilt my head to the side. "For what?" I ask, puzzled. You smile, and brush some of my hair from my face.

"For loving me," you whisper. I feel my face grow hot again.

"Anytime, my pretty little hikari." You giggle, and drop your head. You kiss my chest lightly before closing your eyes. I listen as your breath slows, and I brush my fingers across your face. I continue petting you softly as I begin to hum an old Egyptian lullaby that Ishizu taught us when we were little. You fall asleep almost instantly, and begin to snore softly. I smile, and wrap my cape around us. I take in your sweet lavender scent once again, and continue to listen to your soft breathing. It's not long before I, too, fall asleep in our embrace.

End Note: That was so out of character, it's almost unbelievable.

Chopped: SHUT UP, EVERYONE! I will make them as kawaii as I want.

Leeks: I should report you to the Fanfiction Police.

Ryou: …I kinda liked it…

Bakura: That's because you're a RAGING HOMOSEXUAL.

Ryou: ***sniff sniff***

Bakura: I'M SO SORRY, RYOU! DON'T CRY! I WUB YOU!

Leeks: Heh heh.

Chopped: Well… that's that. KEEP CALM AND YAOI ON, MY GOOD FRIENDS!

Read and Review! =^_^=


End file.
